


Cuddles

by Zon_Chan



Series: 3OTP [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: How they cuddle.





	Cuddles

Peter woke up feeling warm. The teen groaned and shuffled away from the heat source only to find another one next to him. Peter huffed and sat up in the bed. Quill and Tony were smuggling Peter to death. 

Peter watched as his two lovers slept peacefully. Quill drooling onto his pillow, Tony would yell at Quill about that later. And Tony sleeping without wrinkles on his face, he wasn't having any nightmares today.

The teen yawned and looked over at the alarm clock. 2:13 A.M.  Peter leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes. It was too hot to fall back asleep. 

There was shuffling on the bed and a hand on Peter's stomach. Peter opened his eyes to find Tony staring at him with sleepy eyes. "What are you doing?" Tony whispered, not wanting to wake up their sleeping lover. 

"Too hot couldn't sleep." Peter whispered back, running his fingers into e man's hair. 

Tony sighed and sat up, his elbow supporting him. "Well let's-"

"Oh no you're not going to build something this early!" Quill's voice sounded, louder than the others.

"You were awake?" Peter squeaked under the gaze of the other man.

"I'm a light sleeper." Quill answered, ripping the blanket off of the bed.

"Hey-" Tony started to protest but quickly shut up when Quill gave him a look.

"There, body heat will keep you warm." Quill said. 

Peter blushed and went to lay back down in his spot of the bed. Almost immediately arms grabbed for him and squeezed him tight. The teen sighed at the touch and melted into his lovers arms. 

"Now go back to sleep. You guys are busy tomorrow." Quill hummed.

Tony snorted, "And your not?" 

"I'm the house wife. I clean after my messy husbands." 


End file.
